The Doctor's Daughters
by lovelyhanna
Summary: So not only did The Doctor have Jenny, he also had two other daughter! Their names were Haruhi, and Hermione. WARNING USUAL PAIRINGS WILL NOT BE FOLLOWED PAIRINS ARE HARUHI/KYOYA, and HERMIONE/HARRY MORE WILL BE DECIDED UPON LATER. ALSO THERE IS DUMBLEDORE AND RON BASHING! rated T to be safe Updated :D
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's first day of school at Ouran.

**I wonder if I will get kicked out of this school too**. Haruhi pondered to herself. This was her fifth school in as many years. She had been kicked out of the others due to mysterious happenings involving a statue, obnoxious gas, and a ton of other things that were not her fault, but how do you tell your school that all these came from aliens without sounding crazy. Thus here she was; a new person, literally. She hacked into Japan's central database of citizens and created her profile. Everything from before her birth to present day. Unfortunately for her she had to become a commoner, as the people at Ouran like to say. This was because everyone knew everyone in the elite circle these days. It wasn't like the thirteenth century when she could become a new noble and no one would be the wiser. She did that a few times just for fun, of course that was when she was with her dad and her sister, and different countries. Haruhi suddenly had an ominous feeling, different from the ones with the aliens, this one had everything to do with a certain blue box that would show up every once in a while just to make her life interesting. She knew that it would come soon, though soon was a relative term for a time traveler.

**Oh well I guess I better go find some place quiet to sturdy, though I don't need to, I wonder if that I can find the abandoned music room.**

_Hermione is in history of magic class._

**oh will this professor ever shut up?! I mean how long can you drone on about something we learned about last week! Though knowing these people, specifically Harry and Ron, they probably forgot all about it. Darn it when will he shut up?!**

Hermione wondered to herself as Professor Binns continued to drone on.

"Now we will move on to today's topic, the goblin wars." Professor Binns finally said five minutes later.** Finally!**

"Open your books to page 198 and start reading." Hermione opened her book and saw the worst thing possible. Right there in the middle of the last paragraph for the Goblin wars was a message, a message it said that was to be passed on for ever and ever, until it became history. It was a message from the hero of the war, the one who ended it, a mysterious man who never gave his name. The message was _Hey Hermione! I miss you. I hope you are doing just fine! Love you! _Hermione could tell when people in her class read the passage. They all had the same response; gasp, quiet, whisper to their neighbor, stare at her. Finally Malfoy shouted out.

"Hey mudblood! What is this huh? Why is your name in a history book? Did your parents come across the name somehow and decide they liked it so much they would name their pathetic daughter it?" Hermione sighed. Of course it would be Malfoy saying these things, why would it be any one else?

"Shut your trap Malfoy!" That came not from Hermione, but from Harry. Harry one of her "best friends" at least thats what everyone thought. The reality was he and Ron were the only ones who talked to her at least somewhat normally. Most the time though Hermione thought Harry and Ron were complete idiots, for example first year when they fought off a troll, who doesn't know a alien from Grotorious when they see one. In fact they kinda reminded Hermione of her family. Speaking of her family she hadn't seen them in a couple years. Her family consisted of her, her sister, her dad, and her mom. Her sister was at least in the same time period, just a different country. Unfortunately her sister was in Japan, the opposite side of the world, so no popping in for a visit.

"Make me Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Maybe I will!" During this exchange Hermione was quiet. The reason for this was not because she was embarrassed or anything like that. No, the reason why she was quiet was she heard a peculiar nose, one only a few people in the world, or even the universe would recognize. To some it was the worst noise ever heard, but to Hermione it was the sound of her home.

_time skip!_

"Hey Ron, do you know where Hermione is?" Harry questioned. After History of Magic class yesterday Hermione had been acting weird. Harry had put it to Malfoy being rude to her, but now her wasn't too sure. He had never seen Hermione act like that before.

"I don't know, and I don't really care." Ron replied fed up with everything Harry talking about lately being about Hermione.

"That's a horrible thing to say about Hermione, Ron!" Harry stated shocked at Ron's attitude.

"I don't care, I never liked her anyway. She acted like she was better than us all the time. I only tolerated her for your sake." Ron admitted.

"I can't believe it, she is both of our best friend!"

"Well I don't care. She was only important to your case because Dumbledore said so, otherwise I wouldn't have let you be friends with her." Ron stated firmly, not the least bit remorseful over the harsh words he was saying.

"Well I do care. If you want to say that about one of my friends, I guess we are not friends anymore." Harry threw the words at Ron like bullets.

"What no Harry! I take it back! Harry!" Ron shouted at Harry's retreating back. **Darn it now how am I going to get Dumbledore to pay me for being friends with Harry?**

Weeks later Hermione was still not at Hogwarts. But she would return, and seem as if she was two years older.

* * *

**A/N **

**Haruhi: This is kinda annoying do we have to do this?**

**me: yes Haruhi we do.**

**Hermione: fine let me do it.**

**?: Oh! Oh! Let me do it, let me do it! I didn't show up except for vague references!**

**Me: No! you will get your chance, you show up in the next chapter anyway. I will do it.**

**I, lovelyhanna, do not own Ouran, Harry Potter, or Doctor who. Nor do I own any of the characters in the above mentioned shows/anime/movies/books.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_**After the Host club found out about Haruhi, but before Renge**_**

**"****Where is my daughter?" Tamaki shouted coming into music room number three. The rest of the host club looked up at him. They were all having a meeting, but like always Tamaki had to be late and then come in screaming for Haruhi. **

**"****I am right here Sempi" Haruhi stated. On the inside Haruhi was getting fed up with Tamaki saying she was his daughter. ****_I wonder what Sempi would say if he knew that Ranka is not my dad and that my dad is the most powerful being in the universe, excluding my sister when she is mad. _****Haruhi thought to herself.**

**"****Oh my darling little girl, are they being mean to you? If they even go near you in any creepy way tell Daddy and i will fix it. Just trust me darling." Tamaki cried hanging onto Haruhi. **

**"****The one being creepy is you right now boss." the twins said together.**

**"****Getting this meeting back on track, we have to figure out what the next theme is going to be, any ideas?" Kyoya stated.**

**"****We could do MAGIC!" Honey shouted.**

**"****Yes! with big tall hats, and star robes, and long staffs, with big words like hocus pocus!" Tamaki shrieked excitedly.**

**_Oh no my sister would kill me, to the point of no regeneration if I allow this to happen!_**

**"****Umm Sempai, I really don't think that it would be a good idea." Haruhi tried.**

**"****But Haruhiiiiiiiiii it would be realllllllly fuuuuuuuun!" the twins wined. At that moment a strange sound was heard. It was a sound that once heard one would remember forever.**

**_Wroomp-wroomp-wroomp_**

**"****What is that?!" everyone, except Haruhi, exclaimed. Haruhi just smiled.**

**"****I hope he brought her this time!" Haruhi exclaimed excitedly.**

**"****Who brought who Haru-chan?" Honey quierred. **

**"****Ummm you'll see, maybe." Haruhi mumbled. As they were talking a strange blue box came into existence. From that strange blue box out popped an equally strange man. The man was wearing a pinstripe suit and had brown spiky hair.**

**"****Haruhi my dear let's go it's time to visit the medusa cascade!" He called.**

**"****Haruhi? who is this man?" Tamaki questioned.**

**"****He doesn't appear in any facial recognition archive anywhere, there is literally no data." Kyoya stated.**

**"****OOH facial recognition archives, aren't you Mr. Fancy, wait no that's not your name that's my name right, no wrong my name is not important what is important is that Haruhi gets into the Tardis, we go pick up Hermione, then go see the Medusa cascade, and back all in time for tea." The strange man rambled.**

**"****What are you talking about Mister, Haru-chan is not going anywhere with you." Honey said firmly.**

**"****That's right you are not taking my daughter anywhere, you, you , stranger!" Tamaki exclaimed finally getting over the shock of everything going on.**

**"****You know what, I would love to stay and debate this but Haruhi and I have got to go get Hermione, so see ya." And with that he went into the strange blue box with a flourish.**

**"****Haru-chan please tell me you are not going with that strange man!" Honey pleaded. Haruhi had a fierce debate going on in her head**

**_If I tell them yes they won't let me go and then Daddy will go all Oncoming Storm and if Hermione found out they stoped me from seeing her _****_scared face_****_I don't want to even think about it, not after that day in New New New New New York_******(A/N: no this is not supposed to be the city where the Doctor took Rose and Martha, it is one of the previous New New Yorks) ******_I didn't know that a planet could blow up that fast!_**

**"****No Honey, I am not going." Haruhi stated quickly coming up with a plan.**

**"****Oh that's good! . . . wait Haruhi where are you going!" Hikaru yelled as Haruhi dashed into the strange blue box.**

**"****I am off to see Hermione! I will see you guys later!" Haruhi yelled from the door of the strange blue box.**

**With that the strange blue box vanished in front of the astonished Host Club's eyes.**

**_**Inside the Tardis**_**

**"****Ok Daddy let's go get Hermione!" Haruhi shouted out excitedly.**

**"****Just one seccond, who were all those boys huh?" Haruhi's dad asked suspiciously.**

**"****Seriously Dad, they are just friends, somewhat, who I hang out with. We have fun and I pay off my debt."**

**"****What debt?"**

**"****I knocked over a vase that was going to be used at an auction, so I have to pay for it. And since I am pretending to be completely human, and poor, I have to pay it off." Haruhi explained.**

**"****Oh ok then, OFF TO GET HERMIONE!" And with that they were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**"****We have to wait a bit until Hermione can come probably, but it shouldn't be a problem…" Haruhi's dad was saying when all of a sudden a voice spoke out**

**"****And why would you have to wait? I am here now! Aren't you supposed to be the all knowing Doctor Papa?" With that Haruhi and the Doctor turned around and spotted Hermione.**

**"****HERMIONE!" the Doctor and Haruhi shouted.**

**"****Yes, yes here I am. Now let's get going. I have been stuck in one place too long!" Hermione complained. The Doctor and Haruhi grinned.**

**"****You always did have Daddy's impatience with linear time, where's I got Mom's looks." Haruhi stated.**

******"****Right exploring, Now Hermione, Haruhi, let's go to the Medusa Cascade!" the Doctor shouted starting up the Tardis to go on another adventure.**

**A/N: I am so sorry! I did not mean for it to be this long for this chapter, however I write when I have inspiration so it would not be too strange for it to be a bit until the next chapter. Any way insert legally binding disclaimer here and good bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter is worth it :) and for those who read my other story I will wait for you, and wondered about my mom, she is fine. She just has to be off work for a while but she is almost completely recovered. Anyway on to the story :D**

**In the Tardis**

"Really rainbows, couldn't you make them say something cool like alonzy?" the Doctor said bewildered.

"Really who was the one who forgot to put the Tardis on stealth mode even after the conversation we had before coming to this place?!" shouted Hermione.

_Flashback_

Hermione "But Dad, you know it's too early to go to the Cascade!"

Doctor: "Yes, but I'm taking us in on stealth mode, to scout the area."

Haruhi: "Isn't that just where you take the brakes off?"

Doctor: "Yes, yes it is."

Hermione: "Anyone else figure that out?"

Doctor: "Just River."

_End Flashback_

"Well yes but I mean it was a simple mistake anyone could have made the same mistake." the Doctor pouted.

"Not when you specifically said you were going to do it!" Hermione yelled.

"Now, now it is done and over with, and we all survived without regeneration." Haruhi mediated.

"Now that you did that I get to choose where we go next, or Haruhi if she wants to." Hermione stated giving Haruhi a look that said if she was to speak up Haruhi would be on the receiving end of one of the jinxes Hermione was recently taught.

"Nope I don't want to go anywhere." Haruhi stated. _And besides Hermione was the best student the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin ever had._

"Fine where do you want to go this time?" the Doctor asked sulkily resigning himself to anything from glitters to sky castles.

"Ouran High school." Hermione simply stated waiting for the impending argument.

"OURAN WHAT DO YOU MEAN OURAN! YOU DO REALISE HOW BORING THAT IS? WE WERE JUST THERE!" the Doctor shouted his resignation blown out of the water with the completely different location than normal.

"I know how boring it would be for you but Haruhi needs this." Hermione stated calmly. _But it also gives me a reason to hex their asses for thinking they could put on a wizard cosplay and do it completely wrong._

Haruhi just gave Hermione a look that said that she knew ALL the reasons for going to Ouran.

**At Ouran**

"Haruhi! Oh where did you go my darling girl?" Tamaki shouted at the empty space where the strange blue box just was before Haruhi ran inside.

At this time the twins were whispering amongst themselves with worried expressions on their faces, Honey was pacing with Mori looking on, and Kyoya was on his computer trying to find any mention of a blue box or a man called the Doctor that he may have missed. It was rather hard considering the chaos that developed in the wake of Haruhi's absence.

"Kyo-chan where do you think Haru-chan went?" Honey questioned pausing in his pacing for a moment.

"I am sorry Sempai but I unfortunately have no idea." With that everything stopped. It was a well known fact that Kyoya knew everything. If Kyoya didn't know something it didn't exist. So for him to not know where Haruhi went or who she was with scared them. All of a sudden the strange whirring sound came again. And there where the strange blue box was before it appeared again.

"Hello how are you we are back." the Doctor said popping out of the blue box. Tamaki stalked towards the Doctor with the entire host club behind him.

"Where did you take my daughter and what did you do with her?" Tamaki growled.

"Your daughter? Oh you mean Haruhi, she did say that you called her that." the Doctor said not paying the threat in Tamaki's words any thought.

"Yes now where is she?" Tamaki yelled.

"Haruhi dear why don't you come out so we can have a nice civilized conversation without any threats." the Doctor called into the Tardis. With a great sigh Haruhi stepped out of the Tardis. She raised her eyes to the Host club and was immediately mobbed.

"Haru-chan, are you ok? Did that big old mean man hurt you? You can tell me." Honey cried hanging onto Haruhi.

"You ok?" Mori asked quietly not quite hanging on but pretty close to it.

"We will hurt him for messing with our toy, no one takes our things and gets away with it!" Hikaru and Kaoru said draping over Haruhi.

"My darling girl, you must have been terrified! Don't worry Daddy's here!" Tamaki shrieked trying to get close to Haruhi but was blocked by Honey, Mori, and the Twins.

"He needs to learn not to mess with an Ootori" Kyoya said with glasses gleaming.

"Guys seriously you need to let me talk. He did not hurt me I am fine, and that man is my father." Haruhi shouted. With that the boys looked to the Doctor with disbelief written all over their faces.

"Yes I am her father, and honestly I thought I told you all that before!" the Doctor said once he realized that the attention was on him again.

"Haruhi is there anyone you might have forgotten?" Hermione sternly questioned from the Tardis that seemed to have been forgotten in the whole ordeal. When the boys looked at the Tardis to find the source of the voice, all of their jaws dropped.

"No Hermione I didn't forget you, I just hadn't had a chance to say very much yet." Haruhi quickly explained not wanting to get on Hermione's bad side again. If there was one thing to say about Haruhi there was only two things she was scared of; Thunderstorms and Hermione in a bad mood.

"Oh good. Now I understand you boys wanted to do a wizard cosplay?" Hermione's aura went from happy go lucky to pissed off in a nanosecond. Her mood was shown by the floating objects that suddenly seemed to hold a menacing aura. Everyone, including the Doctor and Haruhi who had been on her shit list before, had one thought going through their minds,

_Oh crap_

**A/N: Well there you go, hope you liked it. And I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, or Doctor Who. Also the flashback was courtesy of Lansar1. Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouran**

"Yes princess we would love to do a wizard cosplay. And we do so hope you can come and enjoy it, umm whoever you are." Tamaki princely said to her either ignoring the floating objects or being oblivious to them. Everyone sweat dropped at his words and his idiocy.

"Who am I, Oh that's right my darling Haruhi never did introduce me." Hermione stated with a stern glare at Haruhi.

"_Your darling Haruhi?!"_ the entire host club shouted at Hermione.

"Well it does explain quite a bit about Haruhi.", "Especially how she never responds to anything." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Haru-chan like girls? Does that mean that she doesn't want to be with us anymore Takashi?" Honey questioned with tears in his eyes.

". . . "

"No I refuse to give up my daughter to you!" Tamaki shouted.

"This might prove useful indeed, if I could get some photo's, edited of course." Kyoya mumbled. As this was going on Hermione, Haruhi, and the Doctor didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or puke.

"Enough! Everyone this is Hermione, MY SISTER!" Haruhi finally shouted. Dead silence filled the room only to be broken by Hermione.

"I think you forgot some titles dear sister. Such as -"

"They don't need to know our past Mi." Haruhi interrupted whispering into Hermione's ear.

"But Ru you know that they need to respect wizards, and I am sick and tired of all the misrepresentation. You can't tell me you aren't as well." Hermione whispered back.

"No whispering! Secrets are not allowed, you know that Haru-chan." Honey shouted at them.

"It sounds like there is a lot of things Haruhi has not told us, including about her family." Kyoya pointed out.

"Ok fine it is time to come clean completely. Now don't freak out but we are all going to introduce ourselves, with all our titles." the Doctor said. Across the bond that the time lords have he said to Hermione and Haruhi, _only the ones we have had at this point, not the ones we have heard ourselves called in the future._ Haruhi and Hermione replied _ok Daddy/Papa_

"Well than I will go first, I have been called the last time lord, the oncoming storm, prince, king, priest, shaman, sherif, Doctor, and many more. I AM THE DOCTOR" the Doctor said flashing a pose at the end causing everyone to again sweat drop.

"Well as you know I am Haruhi. But I also have been called Princess, Queen, Priestess, shawoman, savior of worlds, student of Merlin, and of course I AM THE GENIUS" And like her father she struck a pose this time everyone's, except the Doctor and Hermione's, jaw dropped.

"Thanks for that _BIIIIIG_ revelation sister but I think that I will be better. I have been called one third of the Golden Trio, the Brightest Witch of her age, the right hand of Merlin, the Despair of her enemies, Death itself, the insanity within, the end of days, Queen of all wizard kind for all eternity, the bringer of life, the only true time lord, and I AM THE MAGIC" Unlike her sister and father Hermione did not struck a pose. _All_ she did was make the ground shake, the lights to flicker, and everything to go silent. On the Host club's faces you could see fear.

"I didn't know that you chose the name Magic, Hermione." Haruhi said after Hermione's big hoo ha.

"Neither did I, but it makes sense. You always did love what some people call magic. And what time lords call elemental powers." The Doctor followed up.

"Wait how can you say all this if you are teenagers like us?" Kyoya said a bit startled by the entire thing. You see his family's fortune had originally started due to what the family said was a doctor, a genius, and magic.

"Kyoya was it. Yes I know who you all are. Do you think that I was alone with my sister for a month without getting good info? The answer is simple we are aliens from another time/world and have lived many times your lifetimes. Any more questions?" Hermione said a bit frustrated with all that was happening. All she wanted was to leave this time and go explore a bit more with her dad and sister, but nooo they had to sit and explain some things to _humans_.

"Time travelers huh, then I suppose I should say thank you on behalf of my family. Apparently you saved some of my ancestors and they never got the chance to thank you. In fact that is why my family went into medicine and had such an emphasis on intelligence." Kyoya said formally while bowing.

"Nah it was no big deal that is what we do. Although I do wonder if you followed those things what about magic, and by chance was your ancestor's name Kyoya as well?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes it was. And there was some but it is rarely talked about. I have cousin's in Europe who go to a school for magic in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So I was never going to let them do the magic idea as it would go against my family's honor." Kyoya explained.

"Oh what is your family's name. I might recognise them." Hermione asked suddenly more interested in Kyoya than she was before.

"The family name over there is Malfoy. It had to be different so the family could never be wiped out. And over here the family is taught one on one with a master. So I can do magic as well as the rest of my family." Kyoya said somehow thinking it was both the right and wrong thing to do which confused him out of his mind.

"Malfoy! Oh boy am I going to have fun with that one! Has he ever told you about a girl in his year named Granger?" Hermione asked with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Yes, he said she was the most frustrating girl he had ever met. In fact he once mentioned that he hated her because she was better at him in magic even though she is muggle born. Why?" Kyoya asked warily.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger!" She said with a bow.

_oh Dear God_ Kyoya thought

"Kyoya what in the world are you talking about? All this is making my head hurt. Witches and Wizards, muggle borns, time traveling, aliens, and Haruhi's father isn't Ranka?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki-sempai it is simple, the universe is larger than you thought possible. And Ranka is an alien from a planet that was destroyed by some of our enemies but we were able to save the population." Haruhi explained patiently.

"Oh ok that makes sense. What about the rest of you?" Tamaki asked the rest of the Host Club.

"We are ok with it" Honey said for him and Mori.

"We always knew Haruhi was weird." The twins said together.

"Well ok then that's all done and over with, Let's all go exploring!" the Doctor shouted done with all the depressing and heavy talk.

"Not so fast Daddy, we explained everything to my friends but we still have to do that for Hermione's friends." Haruhi said with a slightly evil grin.

Hermione had one thought in her mind

_oh shit_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I think I am doing good, two stories in one day. It's a personal record! :D anyway since I had a long rambling on in my other story I just updated I will be quick here. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **_**There that was short. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**I am back! No I did not die, I just couldn't write for a while. So yeah, disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot, and onto the story!**_

**At Ouran**

"All right everybody into the Tardis!" the Doctor shouted.

"Dad are you sure you want to bring everyone to Hogwarts?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure that they all have MUCH more important things to do. _Right boys?_" Hermione said ending with a look that said if they valued their lives they would find something to do.

"Nonsense darling daughter! How could we do something without my long lost daughter." Of course Tamaki was the only one who didn't see the look.

"When did I become your long lost daughter?" Hermione asked wondering, like everyone who has ever met Tamaki, if he was insane.

"Well you are my daughter's sister thus making you my daughter!" Tamaki said like everyone knew it.

"No time to talk we must get going!" the Doctor said pushing everyone into the Tardis.

"But Papa!" Hermione said as she was pushed into the Tardis not wanting to go.

"Just suck it up Hermione Dad has the idea stuck in his brain now." Haruhi said causing Hermione to stop resisting, as everyone knows that once the Doctor has an idea in his head he will do whatever it takes to make it happen.

"And off we go!" the Doctor shouted.

**In the Tardis**

"Oh come on Hermione you already stalled us for two years must you continue to do so!" Haruhi shouted.

"Yeah", "we want", "to meet", "Fred and George!" the twins said alternating except for the last part which was in unison.

"Fine lets go" Hermione said resigned finally to her fate.

**At Hogwarts**

"Come on Ron aren't you the least bit worried? Hermione has been missing for weeks!" Harry shouted at Ron in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Harry my boy, you really must not shout in the middle of the Great Hall. Now what is the problem?" Dumbledore questioned from the teacher's table.

"What is the problem?! The problem is that Hermione is missing and no one is doing anything to find her! All you are doing is sitting there and eating your breakfast!" Harry shouted at Dumbledore finally fed up with him.

"Mister Potter you do not shout at the Headmaster! If you continue to do so you will have detention." Mcgonagall firmly stated.

"I don't care, my best friend is missing!" Harry said angrily.

"But I'm not missing Harry, I am right here." Ron said with almost everyone in the Great Hall nodding their heads, except the slytherin house and Snape.

"You are not my best friend only Hermione is!" Harry retorted. The entire Great Hall gasped. Harry Potter was ditching Ronald Weasley. At that moment a sound was heard echoing throughout the Great Hall. This time people started to recognise it from the day Hermione disappeared, people meaning the slytherins, Snape, and Harry. As the sound got louder a blue box appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone stared at the box until an unknown head popped out, it of course had to be Tamaki.

"It looks like you landed in the middle of everything, there is people all around us. Speaking of which, Hello my beautiful princesses!" Tamaki called out.

"All right we are coming out." someone called from inside the blue box. And out of the box came the entire host club, Haruhi, and the Doctor.

"Come on Mi, we are here finally and you are going to explain to your friends." Haruhi shouted to the inside of the box. After a few more seconds Hermione came out of the box much to everyone's surprise.

"Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?" Mcgonagall questioned.

"Oh it is simple Professor, but I first need to talk to Harry." Hermione responded.

"Ok Mione. I know where we can talk." Harry said staring out of the Great Hall with Hermione following.

"Well now that they are gone, WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THIS INSTITUTION?!" the Doctor shouted glaring at everyone.

"That would be me, mister. . .?" Dumbledore replied.

"Doctor, The Doctor. And you have a lot of explaining to do about why no one was looking for Hermione, and didn't really question why she appeared out of nowhere with a bunch of strangers." the Doctor answered with a hard glint to his eye as he imagined what he could do to the Headmaster and get away with.

**With Harry and Hermione**

Harry had lead Hermione outside the castle to a little grove just inside the Forbidden Forest.

"Alright Hermione, now what is going on?" Harry turned and questioned.

"You might want to sit down for this Harry." Hermione said preparing for an explosion of anger. Harry looked like he wanted to argue but one look at Hermione's pleading face was enough to make him sit.

"Ok I am sitting, now will you tell me?" Harry said getting frustrated.

"Well how do I put this, the people who you saw me with was my dad, sister, and my sister's friends. Umm we have been traveling for a while, and decided to come back. Any questions, No good." Hermione said quickly not giving Harry a chance to interrupt.

"Yes question! What do you mean you dad and sister? I met your dad remember? And you have never once mentioned a sister or any sibling." Harry shouted.

"Damn I forgot about that. ok I guess we are going to have to do the long version. My dad, sister, and I are not from here. And by here I mean from Earth. We come from a planet called Gallifrey. We are the last living time Lords, well Lord and Ladies. My dad is over eight hundred years old, my sister is over a hundred, and I am over two hundred. In order to look younger I had a perception filter on and there are a lot more that I haven't said but you will find out later. Now any questions?" Hermione said nervous that Harry wouldn't accept her.

Harry picking up on Hermione's nervousness, smiled and said "Ok I get it. You know that you being an alien doesn't change anything. In fact I think it is cool." Hermione smiled back then a fearful look crossed her face.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked seeing the look on her face.

"I left my dad with Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm sure your dad is fine, relax." Harry replied trying to calm Hermione down.

"It's not my dad I'm worried about, it's everybody else! We have to get back!" Hermione said running back to the castle with Harry following.


	6. Author note

**Author Note: Hey everybody so once again, I am still among the living. I just have had a hectic last few months. I started going to college, while still in highschool, moved to a new house, and have had to deal with some family issues. However the reason for this author note is not for me to justify why I have not posted anthing for a while, but to explain what is going on with my stories. I will be going over each story and deciding if I want to revise it or abandon it. This is not to say that I will abondon any stories, but the option is there if need be. I can promise you that ****I Will Wait for You**** is not going to be abandoned as I have already started to revise it. The reason for the revisions is that I noticed that my stories were to imiture compared to what I can write. After the stories have been revised, and I will be going chapter by chapter, I will post the revised chapters up for you to enjoy. If you would like you can go to AO3 to read the new chapters as I will be posting them them there first.**

**Thank you for wasting some of your precious time reading this (I know I wouldn't),**

**Lovelyhanna**


End file.
